oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Caladbolg
Caladbolg is a Meito and one of the O Wazamono Grade Swords, making it one of the finest weapons in the world.Citation needed. It is owned by Blumenthal Gerhard, regarded by him to be his "Scapel". It has been stolen by Elizabeth of the Pirate Sanctuary Alliance.Just Rumors: Elizabeth is noticed by Gerhard, having stolen his blade and quickly escaping the Hornet with it. Description As a Nodachi, the Caladbolg is pretty large, however, it is much larger than the average nodachi. Its tsuka-hilt has a weak yellow color, the same applying to its kashira-pommel, and is wrapped by a gray silk, forming several rhombs along it. The tsuba-guard has the yellow color, much like the previous two, and takes the shape of a round cross pattée.Proven Worth: Caladbolg is clearly seen, as Gerhard gets it off the ground and observes it. The saya-sheath follows the same pattern as the hilt and possesses the same gray tone. At its middle and appearing on both sides, there is a golden cross figure, whose sides connect to each other, effectively making it seem as if it is wrapped around the sheath. The kojiri-tip is also yellow. Meanwhile, the blade itself appears to be completely normal. Gallery Abilities Being one of the O Wazamono Swords, Caladbolg is amongst the thirty three finest swords in the world.Citation needed. It is immensely durable, being thrown over a large distance without getting a scratch and destroying part of a reinforced fence with ease.Proven Worth: An object comes flying towards Gerhard, Roselia, Constantin, and Ragnar, easily identified as a large katana. Usage With this sword, Gerhard employs his signature sword style, the Ishitoryu (医師刀流 Ishitōryū lit. Doctor's Blade Flow), which he has invented himself by taking his medical skills as a base and exaggerating them through a "larger scalpel". Regardless, he only uses it to employ specific techniques and not for simple maneuvers. Gerhard has two types of techniques, dependant on whether he is using one or both hands, however, all of them refer to medical terms and can be imbued with Haki. Furthermore, he favors the usage of his right hand for one-handed. Most of the techniques are hailed as "slashes that save" rather than ones that kill, due to their baseline methods, as mentioned before. As exaggerated versions of their medical counterparts, these techniques require an immense amount of speed and accuracy to be properly executed. Moreover, they don't follow a specific medicinal branch and thus vary greatly in their employment methods, some of which allow Gerhard to overwhelm his opponents without depending too much on his strength. ... Techniques *'Incisart' (刻む切断 (インシスアート) Inshisiuāto lit. Notched Server): *'Phantomart' (幽霊切断 (ファントマート) Fantomāto lit. Spectral Server): By holding his weapon with both hands and resting it against his hip, Gerhard delivers a vertical or horizontal slash, that happens to be one of his swiftest, to the point that his blade doesn't seem to leave his side. It is, in fact, so fast that everything it strikes and passes through has a delayed reaction, even the air itself, with some things taking an entire second to register it and allowing Gerhard to strike his enemies before they perceive it. This attack also holds enough strength to rip through several layers of earth. Also, it seems to require quite some focus and calm. It is based on the "Phantom limb" phenomenon in neurology, which has a person feel sensations on their amputated limb as if it is still there. *'Disart' (特定切断 (ディスアート) Disuāto lit. Specific Server): . This technique bases itself on the "Disarticulation" phenomenon in neurology, done either through surgery or accident. *'Resart' (勢切断 (リスアート) Risuāto lit. Rebound Server): *'Decart' (層切断 (ディカート) Dikāto lit. Layer Server): History Creation Conflict on Annunaki Battle at Cartecielo Battle for Shackles Trivia *The sword takes inspiration from the Caledfwlch, a sword found in Welsh Mythology and the Matter of Britain.Caladbolg's article on wikipedia. *Unlike most swords, the Caladbolg's name doesn't match its design, which is eastern while the former is western. References Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Meito Category:O Wazamono Grade Swords